A Chill in the Night
by oichigo-11
Summary: My name is Grimmjow Jackerjack; I have become that which I had hunted. Full summary inside. Sequel to The Wrong Love. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Summery – It…has been years since that incident in Japan; it's all fuzzy, all I remember is ice cold hands, some thing piercing my neck, that same area burning and green, almost acid, eyes. My name is Grimmjow Jackerjack; I have become that which I had hunted.

* * *

Grimmjow shot up as a scream escaped his lips.

"Gahh!"

His skin wet and slick with cold sweat, his right hand flew to his neck, his fingers ghosted over two pale marks; no one noticed them unless they knew they're there. Grimmjow glanced at the clock by his bed, it blinked six o' clock A.M; he's up earlier then he's used to, rubbing his eyes he got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower; once he was out and trying to find some pants when his door was knocked on.

"One minute"

Grimmjow quickly found a pair and ran to the door, jumping over unpacked boxes in one sweep; he opened the door to the towns' priest and the police.

"Can I help you? Don't da church open at six, Father? Why are ya 'll here?"

Grimmjow started to become nervous, why was the Father here?

"Grab him"

The police officer tried to grab Grimmjow, but he got out of the way just in time; Grimmjow turned to jump out the window when he got shocked.

"Ow!"

"I put a vampire circle around this home; you can not escape"

The Father walked up to Grimmjow.

"I didn't do anything!"

The Father raised a stake and aimed for Grimmjow's chest.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Grimmjow fell out of bed and hard onto the floor; he sat up and looked around, he was in his home, alone. Grimmjow let out a low breath and walked to the window; he threw back the curtains and allowed the Germen sun to pour in, he hasn't been in Germany in a _long_ time, the last time was when he was still human.

* * *

He turned down another dead end, a curse left his lips, he turned and ran down the alleyways again; finally finding his prey he took no time and

killed the vampire. The gloomy sky let it's tears fall, Grimmjow was stuck walking home in the rain again, he found his way back to the main road and started to walk home; out of habit he checked every alleyway on his way home, it just happened that in one of the alleyways was a person with their head tilted towards the sky, even though Grimmjow did not make a sound the person turned their had towards him. They had bright, almost acid, green eyes.

"Well what do you know; it's the orphan"

* * *

Grimmjow felt a twang of pain in his heart as he thought of Ulquiorra; but he didn't know if he was dead or alive, as he walked down the street, his mind wondered to the fight between Murcilago and Ulquiorra.

* * *

"Where do you think you are taking my slave, Ulquiorra?"

"I already took his body! He's mine!"

He jumped at his dad as Grimmjow yelled.

"ULQUIORRA!"

His dad knocked him aside effortlessly, Ulquiorra flipped and landed on his feet to only push off and attack his dad once again; Grimmjow jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder, he turned to see Szayel.

"Come with me. You have to get out"

With one glance at Ulquiorra, and his last, he followed Szayel to Ulquiorra's room.

"Here. Go here; Ulquiorra will find you here"

Grimmjow looked down at the card, it was a German address. He looked to thank Szayel, but he was gone.

* * *

"Grimmjow, what's up?"

Snapping back to reality he saw Ichigo standing next to him; Ichigo was a vampire just like Grimmjow, but his boyfriend was a werewolf, the creepy ass.

"Hey Ichigo, nothing much…I had _that_ nightmare again."

Ichigo's molten chocolate brown eyes darkened at the mention, Grimmjow allowed Ichigo to know what happened to him; his boyfriend was good friends with Ulquiorra and it was their address that was on the card Szayel gave him. Without any clothes but the pants Ulquiorra let him borrow, Ichigo let him have some that didn't fit or he didn't care about, with a boyfriend being rich Grimmjow could understand. Ichigo liked Aeropostle and punk clothes; today he was dressed in an Aeropostle tank top and jacket with light blue holey pants and skater shoes, Grimmjow on the other hand was wearing a white tank top, the slacks Ulquiorra let him borrow, and a pair of Ichigo's skater shoes.

Ichigo and Grimmjow were so caught up in their talking that they didn't notice that two people were walking up; one was albino and had white hair and oddly gold colored eyes, the other was pale but not too pale, had shoulder length black hair, and bright. Almost. Acid. Green. Eyes.

"Something da matter?"

Grimmjow asked when Ichigo stopped talking, then out of nowhere Ichigo punched Grimmjow in the chest sending him flying and jumped off the bench as a hunter came out; Grimmjow stood up and noticed the hunter in cold fear.

"Found you, Grimmjow"

"H-Harrible"


	2. Sorry!

Don't kill me

But…

I'm sorry to say that I will not be updating anymore, and that every M story I wrote and every story that is going M; I'm taking down.

Why?

Because FF is taking M rated stories down; so because of this I am taking all my M and going M storied down.

_**BUT**_!

I'm going to repost them on ; my username is the same I have here - Oichigo11

The stories that are being taken down are as followed…

* * *

_Jack's New Pet_

_Regret_

_Ninja or Shinigami_

_The Demon Ruler_

_Fake Wings of Heaven_

_A KenIchi Collection_

_Slowly Fading Away_

_Alice in HorrorLand_

* * *

_A Chill in the Night_ and _The Wrong Love_ I might just take down since I can't continue it or if someone wants them then PM me; first comes first serve, not a lot of time left as a heads up

* * *

Here's my YFF account - www. yourfanfiction view user . php ? uid = 2332 ((just take out the spaces)

I don't know if I'm going to keep this account or not, but I will let you all know :3


End file.
